I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a luminous structure and in particular to a luminous structure comprising at least a first light-emitting diode, to the process for manufacturing this structure and to its applications.
II. Description of Related Art
Various illuminating planar structures incorporating a plurality of light-emitting diodes (LEDs) exist.
Firstly, luminous structures with direct illumination are known. In a first known configuration, the light-emitting diodes are placed on a main face of a monolithic planar glass pane having transparent electrodes, the electrodes being connected to the electrical contacts of the diodes by soldered wires. In a second known configuration, the diodes are assembled on a plastic printed circuit board (PCB) which is inserted into a laminated glass pane.
Also known are luminous structures with illumination via the edge. They comprise a plurality of light-emitting diodes housed in a groove having a concave profile made in the edge of a planar glass pane. The diodes are assembled on a planar support, made of epoxy, parallel to the edge.
The Applicant has found that these luminous structures of the prior art have at least one of the following drawbacks:                lack of compactness, especially a size problem;        design complexity (number and shape of the parts, number of manufacturing steps, production difficulties);        risk of breaking or damaging the diodes and/or the electrical connection elements; and        problems of diode heat-up and sensitivity of the diodes to temperature (which reduces the lifetime of the diodes and/or their reliability) and to moisture and to any other corrosive factor.        